If You Need Company
by Techi
Summary: Michael hit a low. No bottle was drowning out his thoughts. But maybe, just maybe, a stranger at a diner can. Michael/OC
1. Meeting at the Diner

Just a small one shot involving Michael. Rockstar owns all rights

* * *

Michael was at a low. Amanda had finally left, taking the kids with her. Part of him believed it was his fault. Another part told him she was in the wrong. The constant fighting in his mind did nothing to ease it. He eventually came to a less then desirable conclusion; He started all this when he stuck his dick in a stripper. She was just the one to finish it.

He found himself drinking more then usual. At first it was just at home. But, Michael found a large, empty home did little to drown out his thoughts even with the intoxication. So he started going out to bars. Most of the time, they proved to be too much for him to handle. The loud music and large crowds didn't seem to help ease his thoughts as much as he'd like.

So he'd move on to another bar, then another. He kept getting more frustrated. Nothing was easing his mind. One night, after several shots, he stumbled his way into a diner. He had decided maybe a bit of decent food would help him.

When Michael entered, he headed straight towards the front counter. He took a seat where an older waitress greeted him and took his order. He simply stared at his coffee and sighed. Micheal didn't even take notice when a young women took a seat next to him.

"Well hello Molly. You want your regular?" The waitress greeted the girl. Micheal looked up and finally saw the girl who had sat next to him. She was, at least by Michael standards , pretty. She had long blonde hair that was thrown haphazardly into a messy bun. Her body was curvacious, but nothing spectacular from what he could see. What really caught his attention, however, was her beautiful dark eyes. They seemed to clash against her blonde hair and light skin.

Michael adjust himself in his seat and tried to return his attention to his coffee when he heard the girl talking to him. "Excuse me, can you pass me the creamer?" Her voice had a slight accent to it Micheal couldn't quite place. He looked up at her again, nodded and reached for the creamer.

"You look like you've been hit by a train bud, if you don't mind me saying. " The girl flashed him a smile. One that, despite her previous statement, showed no pity in it. Just a pure, natural smile.

"Yeah, you could say that." Micheal found himself replying. The waitress brought over his meal and set it down in front of him.

"Well at least you're getting yourself a good meal. This place has the best food in all of Los Santos." Molly said to him. She leaned back into her chair. "I'm Molly by the way."

"Michael" He mumbled taking in the first couple bites of his meal. The two continued to exchange small talk after that. Michael found himself for the first time in a while not worrying about his problems or his empty home. He was simply just enjoying his time.

"Oh you can't be serious!" Molly said, letting out a loud laugh followed by Michael's own laugh.

"I am serious. Had him drive the car straight through the front window of the dealership" He let a small sigh. He took a moment to analyze her face and smiled. "You know, its been a while since I could actually talk to someone." His face soured.

Molly frowned. She hopped off her chair, grabbing her coat. "Lets go sour puss." She directed at Michael. She reached in her jeans and placed down enough money to cover both of their meals.

Michael went to protest, but Molly, who had reached the door already, and turned, "No arguing!" She sung holding the door for him. Michael couldn't help but let out a low chuckle and walk out the open door.

Molly walked over to her SUV and hopped inside. For an instant, Michael had hesitation. But that was quickly washed away when Molly flashed him a smile and nodded towards the passengers seat.

"So where are we going exactly?" Michael asked, getting comfortable in his seat.

Molly shook her head,"You'll see."

The two sat in a comfortable silence as Molly drove towards Vinewood Hills. This gave Michael sometime to think. He must be crazy. Hoping into a vehicle with a women he barely knew. God, its no wonder why Amanda left him. Then it was just that, Amanda had left him. She had given up trying, even long after Michael kept fighting. Did she even care to begin with?

"Michael?" Molly's voice kicked him out of his thoughts to find they were parked right under the Vinewood sign.

Michael turned to her, watching as Molly unbuckled her seat belt. He soon followed and stepped out of the SUV.

"You know, I've always wanted to come up here. I've just never gotten the chance." Michael sat down on the hood of the SUV. Molly was shuffling around in the back of her car.

"I can't believe you've lived here for years and haven't been up here. " She shouted back at him. She reemerged into Michael's view with two beers in hand. "This was the first thing I did when I came here."

She handed the beer to Michael, who found it surprisingly cold. "Now I'm starting to think you enjoy luring old men up here." Molly chuckled in response.

"I was heading home from a party down by the pier. I was hungry so I stopped for some food. You looked just so horribly depressed, I couldn't help myself." Molly was gazing out passed the sign and over Los Santos. "I don't normally pick up random men at diners, but you're an interesting guy."

Michael adjusted his stance. "Yeah, I'm not anyone special." He took a big swig from his beer.

"I wouldn't say that, " Molly bummed the neck of her bottle on Michael's wedding ring. "Someone found you special."

Michael let out a large sigh. "Yeah, once. Now its everyone but me, including her fucking tennis instructor." He growled remembering the trouble it had caused him.

Molly bit her lip, not saying anything for awhile. Michael glanced over at her a couple times. She looked as if she was having her own internal debate. Finally she spoke,

"I really don't know what to say." She peered up from her bottle, an uneasy smile on her face. Michael analyzed her face once more before letting out a loud laugh. Molly seemed to ease up at his response.

"Hell if I know either." Michael said before downing the rest of his beer. Molly touched his arm as she swung her empty bottle out into the open and moved off the hood. She started to work her way back to the SUV, presumably for more beer. Just before she got out of reach, Michael grabbed her arm. They faced each other and locked eyes. Michael awaited the argument in his mind that told him to stop what he was about to do. He found none.

"I'm done drowning out my sorrows with a bottle tonight." Dropping his bottle on the ground, he moved a step closer to Molly. She remained where she was. Michael moved his free hand to her waist. Molly leaned into his touch. Michael leaned down and gently kissed her neck. Molly simply lifted her head backwards, letting out a satisfying sigh. "I'd rather drown them out with you" He mumbled, working his way to her mouth.

Michael found himself moving Molly back to the hood of her SUV. He grabbed her hip and dropped her on the hood. Molly let out a gasp, but not out of protest. She reached out for him and grabbed a part of his button down, pulling him into a scorching kiss. Micheal moved himself in between her legs and grabbed the back of her neck. He pulled back momentarily when Molly was pushing his jacket off of him.

For a moment, Michael had a thought of regret. But that thought was quickly erased by the image of his wife naked in _**his**_ bed with her tennis instructor. He let out a growl and grabbed the back of Molly's neck. She let out a grunt as he kissed her again.

More aggressive then before, Michael undressed her. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, he practically ripped it from her body. This seemed to only fuel Molly as she reached around and quickly discarded her bra. Micheal wasted no time in caressing each of her breasts roughly before taking a nipple in his mouth. Molly let out a hiss when he bit down, but no still protest came. As Molly leaned into Michael's touch, she buried a hand in his hair and allowed the other to support her on the hood.

Michael worked his way down to her pants, taking only a moment to look at her face. Her lips were swollen and her eyes, those incredible eyes of hers, had darkened with desire. That was all Micheal needed to see before he ripped open her belt and quickly slide her jeans and underwear off of her legs.

He undid his own pants and glanced up at Molly again. She was biting her lip now, and Michael couldn't free his cock fast enough. He entered in as slowly as he could, but the moan that escaped Molly's lips caused him to loose control. He thrusted hard into her and nothing but satisfying moans filled his ears. He reached for the back of her neck again and placed his other hand on her hip.

Squeezing her hipbone, Michael steady himself and began to thrust hard into her. Molly dug her nails into his shoulder and flung her head backwards. Michael moved to suck on her collar bone. He whispered nasty things to her ear as he continued to fuck her on the hood. Not once did a thought of his wife, children, or any of his trouble cross his mind.

He soon find himself loosing control when Molly's muscles clenched around his cock. He came hard, letting out a loud moan causing Molly to moan in satisfaction of her own. After a few slow thrust, Michael all but collapsing on Molly. Breathing heavily, Molly pushed some of her loose hair out of her face. She moved to hold him a moment, before Michael steadied himself. "Fuck" was all Michael muttered as he started to gather his sense. He moved out of Molly and started to redress himself.

Molly followed suit, collecting her thrown garments from the ground. Neither of them spoke a word as the dressed and made their way back SUV. Molly quickly drove back to the diner, a deafening silence held for most of the ride. It was finally Michael who spoke first.

"Thanks. That was, uh...that was great." Molly, who kept her eyes on the road, chuckled.

"And here I thought you didn't enjoy yourself." She gave him a small smile. As far as Michael could see, no hurt look dawned on her face or in her eyes.

When they arrived at the diner, not much was said. Molly gave him a look of understanding, a small kiss on the lips and shooed him out of her car. As she drove away, Michael took a moment to search his mind and found he still never felt any regret. He wasn't all too sure what that meant, but right now, he didn't give a fuck.

He reached into his pocket for his keys when he found a small piece of paper. When he opened it, he found the note had a number and a message that simply stated "If you need company again" Michael glanced at it for a second before slipping the paper back into his pocket and heading home.


	2. Some Whiskey and Food

Decided to expand on the previous story. I enjoy writing sexy time with Michael :) Rockstar owns all rights

* * *

Michael must be an idiot. It was the only logical explanation he had for what he was about to do. But, he was desperate to relieve his stress. Just so desperate to relieve all the anger and frustration that had been plaguing his life. He wanted to feel anything other than depressed, and alcohol was no longer his friend.

He found himself sitting on his bed, staring at a note. This was the very note that Molly had slipped in his pocket during their encounter. He often thought back to that night. He was curious as to what would happen if he ever called her. He has simply assumed she would deny him, just as everyone else in his life had.

He was also curious as to why no regret ever came to him . Had he really become the emotionless asshole Amanda told him he was? He all but threw his phone across the room at the wave of anger that fueled him. No, he wasn't some emotionless asshole. He had emotions, although he still an asshole, and he loved his family. Amanda had neglected him and pushed him to his current state and that is what he decided on.

Michael wasted no more time and dialed Molly's number. It rang...and rang...and rang before a familiar voice entered his ear,

"Hello? This is Molly speaking" Michael sucked in a breath before speaking. He was nervous and even shaking slightly.

"Hey Molly, its Michael." He responded. He closed his eyes, almost fearing the rejection that he was so sure was to come.

"Oh hello Michael. Its nice to hear from you again." Molly sounded cheerful. Cheerful was good for Michael right?

"How are things with you?" He blurted out. He inwardly cursed himself. When did he become a teenager again? Michael De Santa was a man and a confident one at that.

"Oh I'm doing well. How are things for you?" Michael straightened himself and cleared his throat.

"Things aren't all that great. If you're not too busy tonight, I'd really like some company." Michael responded, his confidence slowly returning to him when heard her chuckle softly.

"Well, I am actually free tonight. What did you have in mind?" Molly practically purred into the phone. Michael smirked as he felt his ego swell a little along with another part of his body.

"Why don't you come over to my house. I'll send you the address." Molly agreed and hung up the phone. Michael busied himself for the next hour cleaning up his home and himself. He skipped shaving, enjoying the rough look his stubble gave him.

He heard the doorbell ring sometime later. He doubled checked himself in a mirror. He was wearing loose jeans and a black button down. He had to admit, even in his old age, he looked pretty good. He walked over to the door and almost choked when he saw Molly.

Molly dawned a knee-high black lace dress that showed off long legs Michael failed to notice during their last encounter. Her blonde hair was shorter now and wavy, bringing out the structure of her face. Her lips were painted bright red and those gorgeous dark eyes seemed to pop out.

"I brought whiskey and food" Molly said picking up her arms and showing Michael the two bags in her hands. Michael smiled at her and ushered her in. Molly's heals clicked on the tile of the Michael's home as she gazed over it.

"Wow, this place is huge" She said turning to him.

"Yeah, huge and empty." He said regretfully. He inwardly reprimanded himself and hesitantly looked up at Molly. She pouted at and shook her head.

"It's a good thing I came over then." She smirked at him and spun around. She spotted the kitchen and made her way to it.

Over the next hour or two, Michael let himself go. He told Molly about everything. The FIB situation , Trevor, Franklin, every last detail of his life that had been such a headache to him. She listened and gave small words of encouragement. She never once yelled at him and her eyes never shown any judgement much to Michael's surprise.

After a full belly on both food and whiskey, Michael found his mind more at ease. Molly proved to be a hell of a listener and damn good company.

"I can't believe you're still here." Michael chuckled to himself. Molly responded by playfully hit his arm.

"Well, I'd be a horrible friend if I let you drink this bottle yourself." She said reaching for the half empty bottle. Michael pulled the bottle just out of her reach. Molly pouted as she sat herself back down into her chair.

Michael couldn't help but let out a laugh. He reached for her empty glass and slowly poured her another drink. With a smile, Michael slid the now half full glass her way and returned to the task of serving himself another drink.

Michael watched out of the corner of his eye as Molly took a swig. When the liquid was gone, she let out a satisfied moaned. Michael inwardly groaned as he watched her licked her lips. Molly caught on to Michael's gaze as she raised an eyebrow at him, and smiled.

"You haven't shown me the upstairs yet." Molly hopped down from her chair, her heels once again making a click on the floor. "Such a bad host" She shimmied her way towards the opening of the kitchen.

Michael took a moment to twirl the liquid in his glass. He swallowed the rest of it in a big gulp, allowing the warmth to fill his throat before placing the glass loudly on the counter.

"I guess I' have been a bad host then. Come on, let me show you." Michael maneuvered his way around the island. He placed his hand on the small of Molly's back and lead her towards the staircase.

No sooner had the reached the top of the stairs, Molly had her lips on Michael. In an instant, Michael had her shoved against the door of his daughter's room. Molly didn't allow him to think as she gently bit on his lower lip and let out a satisfied moan once his tongue entered her mouth.

Michael took one of his hands and grasped her thigh, pulling up to his waist. He pushed his lower body into her own , causing a groan to escape him. Molly took to pushing him away from her slightly and grabbing his collar. She walked towards the open bedroom door, Michael following behind her like a puppy.

Clothes started to fly every which way as they entered the room. Before Michael could blink, he was stripped naked and laying on his bed with a beautiful blonde women working her way towards his waist. This was the release he was looking for. He stopped thinking as Molly wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly started to pump him. But, he truly lost himself when her soft, red lips found themselves grasped around him.

The two tangled themselves with each other for the rest of the evening. Molly allowed Michael to take his aggression out on her and as far as Michael could tell, she enjoyed it. She never once stopped him when he put his hands around her neck. She didn't push him away when he shoved her into the mattress as he pounded at her from behind. And he could almost swear he saw her smirk when he gave her ass a hard smack. After Michael had his fill, he passed out next to her. She looked just as satisfied as he did, and that was enough to keep his thoughts at bay until morning.

When morning came, Molly was gone and this time she left no note. Her side of the bed barely looked moved his sore body out of bed and worked his way downstairs. Everything was cleaned up and it seemed like there was no evidence that she was even there. If Michael didn't know any better, he would have thought he'd hallucinated everything that happened last night.

Michael worked his way back upstairs and went into the bathroom. He immediately halted when he saw a pair of bright red lips plastered on the mirror. Michael started to laugh as he looked at the lips. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to call her again, but he was sure he would damn well try.


End file.
